Entretien avec un Vampire
by Riinu
Summary: Septième année à Poudlard. Après avoir ignoré ses amis pendant tout l'été, Hermione refait surface et pénètre une ultime fois dans Poudlard abandonné aux mains des Mangemorts. Seule avec l'A.D, elle devra faire face à la terrible menace qui plane sur eux. Mais une créature bien pire les attend...


Chapitre 1 : Who Knew

La foule se presse paresseusement sur le Chemin de Traverse. En cette journée d'août, l'heure est à la détente et aux flâneries intensives. Le soleil éclaire une allée remplie de monde, comme messager d'une bénédiction divine.  
A la terrasse d'un café, une jeune femme contemple avec nostalgie la foule ambulante. Ses longs cheveux châtain dorés scintillent agréablement sous la lumière. La légère brise qui souffle par moment suffit pour les faire danser avec grâce et délicatesse. Sa peau est d'une pâleur mortelle, comme on en voit rarement. De ses longs doigts fins, elle pianote distraitement sur la table, perdue dans des pensées qui dépassent l'entendement du commun des mortels.  
Assise en face d'elle, complètement hypnotisée par le charme sensuel qu'elle dégage, mademoiselle Spliberson triture nerveusement son stylo. Depuis son arrivée, la délicieuse créature n'a pas une seule fois ouvert la bouche pour lui dire autre chose que "bonjour". Ancrée dans un mutisme des plus complets, elle l'a longuement dévisagée. Pourtant, Spliberson ne peut plus supporter une seconde de plus ce silence. Depuis des mois maintenant, elle a espéré pouvoir arracher une interview à cette héroïne hors du commun, et la joie éprouvée lorsqu'elle a fini par accepter n'a pas arrêté de se dissoudre depuis le début de l'entrevue.  
Comme consciente de l'impatience anxieuse qui gagne peu à peu son interlocutrice, la jeune femme tourne la tête vers cette dernière, pour y river son regard dans le sien. Et, encore une fois, Spliberson en oublie de respirer. Les yeux, qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de fixer, sont incomparables. D'un noir profond aux reflets violets, ils sont une tornade de sentiments forts et indéchiffrables. Malgré l'intensité de ce regard qui la met affreusement mal à l'aise et la trouble au plus haut point, Spliberson ne parvient pas à détacher ses yeux des siens. Le temps s'arrête, les passants marchent au ralenti dans un monde extérieur à la bulle qui se forme petit à petit autour d'elles. La journaliste ne se rend même pas compte qu'elle ne respire plus depuis longtemps. La jeune femme l'a littéralement envoûtée, l'entraînant sans ménagement dans un monde qui ne lui appartient pas.  
Finalement, elle se décide à rompre le contact, laissant Spliberson complètement hébétée, déstabilisée par cette brusque rupture. L'attraction incontournable que dégage son interlocutrice l'empêche d'avoir des pensées cohérentes, et elle met plus de temps encore à réorganiser son esprit. Enfin, au bout de quelques nouvelles secondes, elle se décide à ouvrir la bouche.

- Miss Granger ? Pouvons-nous commencer ?

Les lèvres d'Hermione s'étirent en un fin sourire. Son visage est animé d'une légère malice qui la rend encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Visiblement, elle semble s'amuser du malaise qu'elle prodigue à la journaliste, et se délecte quelque peu de cette vision. En temps normal, Spliberson se serait sentie outrée et aurait certainement piqué une crise. Néanmoins son interlocutrice n'a rien d'humain, ou du moins pas grand-chose, aussi il vaut mieux encaisser en silence. De plus, l'aura impressionnante qu'elle diffuse rend son esprit confus, et des pensées qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru trouver chez elle viennent par moment voiler sa raison. Elle est en train de perdre complètement les pédales.

- Avez-vous déjà connu la mort, miss Spliberson ? demande abruptement Hermione.

Surprise, la journaliste sursaute, ouvre et ferme la bouche, complètement désemparée.

- Eh bien...

- Non, naturellement, achève Hermione avec un hochement de tête significatif.

Spliberson ne répond rien, attendant la suite des évènements. Sa plume à papotte – beaucoup plus performante et minutieuse que celle d'une certaine personne – repose sur son carnet.

- J'ai déjà connu la mort, reprend Hermione.

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure, pourtant la journaliste l'entend distinctement. C'est du velours, une caresse, un effleurement qui l'enveloppe d'une douce mélancolie. Le son de sa voix la caresse avec une tendresse qui lui fait monter les larmes aux yeux. Cependant, elle est animée d'une agressivité sauvage très paradoxale. Spliberson ne sait absolument pas comment réagir face à cette superbe créature qui n'a plus rien d'humain. Un ange de la mort, une divinité céleste et prédatrice. La volupté de ses formes, de son expression, de sa posture, chacun de ses gestes rejoignent le même but ultime : l'ivresse de la luxure, la tentation dangereuse, la mort. Avec effarement, la journaliste prend conscience qu'elle ne craint pas de mourir par sa main. Son regard ravive sa libido, l'emmenant avec elle sur les chemins de stupre. Ses yeux plongent dans les siens, elle ne peut résister à l'aura tentatrice de la jeune femme qui se tient devant elle. Ses doigts ont un soubresaut inconscient tandis qu'un faible gémissement la ramène brutalement à la réalité. Hermione explose de rire.

- Eh bien, eh bien... susurre-t-elle d'une voix gourmande.

Spliberson rougit de honte ou de désir, elle ne sait plus très bien. Fébrilement, elle baisse les yeux vers sa copie encore vierge. Son imagination travaille éhontément, emplissant son esprit d'images érotiques. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi a-t-elle tant tenu à cette interview ?

- Je vous en prie... souffle Spliberson. Je vous en prie, arrêtez.

Hermione ne répond pas, se contentant de fixer pensivement le vide. Le temps passe, défile, surchargé d'une douce torpeur aphrodisiaque, qui ne cesse de gagner en intensité. La journaliste devient de plus en plus fébrile. C'est la première fois qu'elle reste aussi longtemps avec une telle créature. Si ce n'était pas pour sa carrière, elle n'aurait certainement jamais mis les pieds ici. Si elle avait su qu'une simple présence la troublerait autant, embraserait les océans de son désir maintenant inassouvi, elle ne serait jamais venue. Après cette rencontre, plus rien ne sera comme avant. Spliberson n'est pas dupe. Elle sait qu'elle rêvera éternellement de cette femme, qu'elle hantera ses nuits sans le moindre scrupule, et que chaque fois qu'elle consumera sa passion, celle-ci se révèlera incomplète. Croiser son regard signifie être à jamais pourchassée par une terrible malédiction. Et c'est le prix à payer pour son article. Terrible prix.

- Je... j'aimerais commencer si vous voulez bien, lâche-t-elle d'une voix timide.

A nouveau Hermione rive ses yeux dans les siens. Merlin quels yeux. Spliberson les détourne rapidement. Elle devine plus qu'elle n'entend le ricanement moqueur de la jeune femme. Elle se délecte certainement de cette marque de faiblesse, de son trouble ou de sa peur. Pas la peur de son interlocutrice, mais la peur de ce qu'elle-même pourrait faire. Comme se jeter sur elle et lui prier intensément de la prendre, de la posséder, de l'emmener avec elle toucher les étoiles d'un péché au goût sucré. Spliberson frissonne à cette pensée. Elle doit à tout prix calmer ses ardeurs. Jamais elle ne la touchera, jamais elle ne voudra de cette vie dépendante. Mais sous la lumière du soleil, malgré sa silhouette qui se découpe dans l'ombre paresseuse, Hermione Granger est on ne peut plus désirable. Sa beauté lumineuse contraste avec la noirceur ténébreuse de sa malédiction, du monde obscur dans lequel elle est dorénavant condamnée.  
Hermione pousse un petit soupir ennuyé, sa main venant délicatement éventer son visage. Un gémissement plaintif retentit désespérément dans l'esprit de la pauvre journaliste.

- Il fait chaud vous ne trouvez pas ? lance une Hermione innocente.

Spliberson hoche la tête, ne pouvant faire autre chose. Hermione pousse un second soupir.

- Comme c'est ennuyeux, poursuit-elle.

Elle reste encore un moment silencieuse, avant de dédaigner reporter son attention sur la journaliste.

- Bien... mettons de côté ces jeux incongrus, voulez-vous ? Je suppose que vous désirez en finir au plus vite.

Question piège. Spliberson préfère hausser faiblement les épaules, légèrement soulagée de retrouver un domaine qu'elle connaît par cœur.

- J'ai préparé quelques questions, dit-elle avec professionnalisme. Si vous voulez bien y répondre.

- Je tâcherai de faire de mon mieux, réplique simplement Hermione.

L'aura sensuelle s'est calmée, remplacée par une douce rêverie, et un visage à l'expression sérieuse. Mais même ainsi elle demeure resplendissante.

- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous devenue... eh bien... enfin vous voyez, patauge minablement la journaliste.

Elle a encore du mal à s'habituer à ce mot.

- Au début de ma dernière année scolaire.

- Oh !

- Vous semblez choquée.

- Pas du tout. Je... je... est-ce que c'est douloureux ?

Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle pose cette question ? Pourquoi ? Le sourire de la jeune femme se fait carnassier.

- Très, roucoule-t-elle avec une sensualité folle.

Hermione se rapproche de la table. Sa main vient frôler la surface blanche et polie, où un verre plein est posé. Du bout des doigts, elle la caresse, les yeux fermés, les lèvres se mouvant légèrement en des paroles muettes. Il y a un léger souffle de vent, le bruit d'un cristal qui se brise. Hermione retire sa main.

- Le mieux serait que je vous montre, murmure Hermione. Que je vous montre la nuit où je suis morte. Le soir de la nuit des vampires...

A l'endroit où elle a passé sa main, le reflet d'une lune cramoisie brille dans un ciel étoilé. Subjuguée, Spliberson ne peut détacher ses yeux de ce mystère, de cette vie qu'elle va enfin peut-être comprendre.


End file.
